


in this world, there is only love

by qaracosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, merry christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaracosmos/pseuds/qaracosmos
Summary: Wait. Christmas party?He had completely forgotten about the Christmas party his former teammates from Aoba Johsai are holding (to be more specific, Matsukawa's actually handling it). He blames it on the National team's party, but if anything he just forgot because he was busy trying to train to beat Ushijima's ass.He turns on his phone again, looking at the date— December 22. He can still make it, the party's on the 24th.(aka oikawa books the earliest shinkansen to miyagi and shows up 'uninvited' to his boyfriend's house. shenanigans follow)





	in this world, there is only love

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is a piece I made as part of a Haikyuu!! Secret Santa for @/witchttp on twitter~ For this piece, I was given a list of prompts to pick from so I’ll go ahead and leave it at the bottom if you want to check it out! Let’s see if you can find the prompts in the piece. Unfortunately I ran out of time to have this proofread :(( Either ways I hope you enjoy it! The song’s title is from Keyakizaka46’s Sekai ni wa Ai Shikanai!!

**December 22.**

 

**maki roll [01:38]:** oikawa are u coming to the christmas party

 

Oikawa's sitting alone on his couch with the lights off because he's too lazy to turn it on right now, so when his phone suddenly vibrates and releases a bright light he probably ended up blind. Normally in a situationl pop like this, Kuroo would turn the lights on himself but because Kuroo's staying with his boyfriend's, no one's there to do that. And when that happens, Bokuto tells Oikawa that he can't see nonstop (which forces Oikawa to turn them on) but because Bokuto is also at his boyfriend's, no one's there to do that. 

 

Either ways, he picks up his phone, and immediately after another message was sent:

 

**other kawa [01:38]:** ur precious iwa-chan's lonely

**other kawa [01:39]:** hes crying nonstop

**godzilla [01:40]:** shut the fuck up hanamaki im not

 

He smiles to himself, quickly typing up a response as he walks towards the lights because his phone is actually _blinding_ him:

 

**great king [01:40]:** aw its ok i miss you too iwa-chan

 

As soon as Oikawa switches the lights on, his phone vibrates again:

 

**maki roll [01:41]:** no but for real are you coming to the party

**maki roll [01:41]:** its literally in 2 days from now

**other kawa [01:41]:** imagine how the team will feel if they find out their captain isnt going

**great king [01:41]:** i AM going!

**other kawa [01:42]:** hurry up iwaizumi's getting lonelier by the minute

**godzilla [01:42]:** go to sleep you three

 

A few seconds pass, and there is no additional response. His phone stops vibrating, and it starts to slowly dim out until eventually it turns off—

 

_Wait. Christmas party?_

 

He had completely forgotten about the Christmas party his former teammates from Aoba Johsai are holding (to be more specific, Matsukawa's actually handling it). He blames it on the National team's party, but if anything he just forgot because he was busy trying to train to beat Ushijima's ass.

 

He turns on his phone again, looking at the date— December 22. He can still make it, the party's on the 24th. He rushes quickly to his room, grabbing some random clothes and shoving it in a luggage. Oikawa doesn't think he needs that many clothes, and even if he did he could just take some of Iwaizumi's.

 

Oikawa considers showering later in the day, but then he remembers he hasn't showered since before the party. _Okay, there's no way— I take it back I smell._ So he gets up from the ground, grabs his towel and heads towards the bathroom.

 

By the time he finishes, it's around 2:26 in the early morning. He's still got about 4 hours before the earliest train to Miyagi, so Oikawa takes his phone and video calls Iwaizumi. He walks around absentmindedly, and leaves his towel around his shoulders. Knowing Iwaizumi, he wouldn't be awake so it would take a few seconds before he picks up—

 

_"Tooru?"_

 

—okay, apparently he _was_ awake. Today's been a day of proving Oikawa wrong. He puts on his best smile (and it wasn't for show), greets him with a singsong tune, "Good morning, Iwa-chan~"

 

Iwaizumi can barely be seen, with multiple specks of noise surrounding him. He grumbles incoherently, then with a sound of a switch Oikawa can see him better. _"Tooru what the fuck? It's 2 in the morning."_ Iwaizumi's eyebrows are scrunched together, but Oikawa knows that he isn't really mad. He shrugs, but not so much that his towel falls off, "Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?"

 

_"No, but not in the early morning."_

 

He shrugs again.

 

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh, as his shoulders loosen up. While he's sitting up on his bed and adjusting himself, Oikawa asks him, "Why're you awake by the way? Normally you'd pick the phone up a good ten seconds late since you'd be asleep...?"

 

_"Couldn't sleep."_

 

"Aw, so Iwa-chan misses me!" Oikawa grins, and Iwaizumi puts on a face of disgust. Suddenly that face was replaced with a frown, _“Did you shower?”_

 

“Hm?” Oikawa paused for a few seconds before he continued, “Ah, yeah.”

 

_“You showered at 2 in the morning??”_

 

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, with an innocent smile both of them knew wasn’t so innocent, “You could’ve just said _‘Damn Tooru, you look hot with your hair wet’._ ” When he attempted to imitate Iwaizumi’s voice, he lowered it so unnaturally Iwaizumi let out a snort. Oikawa smiled a bit at this, as Iwaizumi brings up a hand to his mouth to perhaps cover growing grin, _“Shut up, Tooru.”_

 

_Oof. My heart._ Now he’s done it.

 

_“So um, when are you coming over?”_

 

Oikawa raises a hand to rub his chin, almost as though he was thinking. He tilts his head a bit to the right, “Probably tomorrow. Assuming the trains aren’t full since y’know—“ _“Emperor’s birthday, yeah. Trains’re usually fully booked. Anyways, I should probably go to sleep. I’ll call you later?”_ Oikawa frowned a bit, “Aw, I got training later though.” _“Right after your Christmas party?”_ Iwaizumi’s eyes bore right into his, but immediately after his face softened as soon as Oikawa replied, “I’ll call you later myself!”

 

_“Yeah. Alright. Good night, Tooru.”_

“Night, Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi hangs up after that, and Oikawa’s still got a lot of time ahead of him. He switches the television on, scrolling through some channels until he ends up on a random one. He doesn’t particularly look at it, as immediately after ‘deciding’ on one he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

He makes himself 3 egg salad sandwiches. To be fair, he made the first one before he found out that Doctor Who was actually playing, and the second one was made because he ate the first one.

 

—

 

_“The Doctor will find your daughter and he will care for her whatever it takes. And I know that. It’s me. I’m Melody. I’m your daughter.”_

 

“Holy shit! What the fuck?!”

 

Oikawa was _this_ close to throwing the sandwich onto the TV. He didn’t see that coming— okay, maybe a bit but he still found himself mindblown. Unfortunately for him, the next show in line isn’t Doctor Who, and even then it’s already 5 in the morning.

 

He grabs his luggage and organizes it (for real this time), ensuring that he has essentially everything he needs. Suddenly he remembers he forgot something. He rushes towards the drawer in his room, grabs a small box covered in Christmas wrapper with a nice ribbon on top, and keeps it in his luggage because he knows for a fact he’s going to lose it in his jacket.

 

Then he remembers he hasn’t changed, so he quickly changes into something comfortable, combs his hair until he decides _yeah I look cool_ and heads out.

 

—

 

When you’re the captain of the national volleyball team, you’re more likely to find yourself in the green seats of the shinkansen by the window. Thankfully, he doesn’t run into any fans at 6 in the morning, and considering he hasn’t slept at all this was a good opportunity to take a nap.

 

He wakes up 30 minutes before their estimated arrival, giving him essentially 3 hours of sleep.

 

Oikawa figures he shouldn’t sleep (since last time he did that his head was pounding), so he turns his phone on and takes a picture of himself by the window to his other friends— Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Daichi.

 

**capTHIN [10:20]:** [img_2341.jpg]

 

Immediately after (to his surprise), he gets a reply:

 

**owlways i wanna be with you [10:20]:** wooooooah where are u going oikawa

**babysitter [10:20]:** Isn’t it too early to be going to Sendai?

**capTHIN [10:20]:** nah its a surprise for iwa-chan :D

**babysitter [10:20]:** I see.

**kuroohshit [10:21]:** oya?

**kuroohshit [10:21]:** oh shit are you going to pop the question when u get there

**capTHIN [10:21]:** not immediately lol

**capTHIN [10:21]:** im thinking christmas

**dadcheese [10:21]:** thats the cheesiest thing ive ever heard from oikawa

**capTHIN [10:22]:** shut up sawamura im beating your ass next time we play against each other

**dadcheese [10:22]:** we’re on the same fucking team oikawa

 

—

 

By the time Oikawa arrives in Sendai, it’s 10:53. He messaged Iwaizumi a few minutes before he got off the train if he’s eaten lunch, but he didn’t get a reply. Knowing Iwaizumi, he’s probably asleep. So he heads out to the nearest McDonalds, takes out some burgers.

 

He gets to Iwaizumi’s apartment, and although he has a key he doesn’t want to intrude so he opts for knocking on the door.

 

“Iwa-chaan~ It’s me!”

 

He waits for a few seconds before the door opens, and no matter how many times he sees Iwaizumi in a tank top shirt it still gets to him. He’s standing there, for a few milliseconds frozen in place staring at him—

 

“I thought you weren’t coming back ‘till tomorrow?”

 

Oikawa’s broken out of his thoughts and his head snaps right back up to his face. Iwaizumi’s eyes are half-lidded, and he lets out a small yawn as he raises a hand to cover his mouth. He simply grins at him, letting himself into his house, “I lied.”

 

It takes a few seconds for Iwaizumi to respond. He grumbles, closes the door and follows after Oikawa.

 

The taller brunette leaves his luggage near the door, then drops himself onto his couch and the take out on the coffee table that stands in front of the couch. Iwaizumi on the other hand, doesn’t just sit on the couch. Instead, he drops himself onto Oikawa and wraps his arms around him as the other tries to free himself from his grasp.

 

“Iwa-chaaan you’re so heavy!”

 

“Mmm, that’s what you get for waking me up.”

 

Oikawa pouts, “Fine, no lunch for you.” Iwaizumi only hums in response, before adding in a “Five minutes.” After that, he doesn’t move or respond anymore, and Oikawa can only assume he’s actually fallen asleep on him.

 

He reaches out for a burger in the plastic bag, unwraps it and eats it. Oikawa considers that maybe he should’ve gotten the nuggets instead since this is technically his fourth sandwich.

 

A few minutes pass and eventually his legs fell asleep too and Oikawa’s trying really hard not to move his legs but his legs are _really_ asleep. Oikawa attempts to try and turn on his phone so he can see the time displayed on the screen. Apparently five minutes have passed, so he pokes Iwaizumi on the cheek, “Iwa-chan it’s been five minutes.”

 

Iwaizumi only hums again in response.

 

“Iwa-chan I can’t feel my legs please.” Thankfully he does get up and Oikawa sighs in relief. He grabs a burger from the plastic and hands it to Iwaizumi who’s rubbing his eyes and yawning. “So how was the uh, Christmas party?”

 

Oikawa looks over to Iwaizumi, “The usual—” then his eyes light up as he suddenly remembers, “—oh! Except this time we did drunk volleyball!”

 

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi jokingly raised a brow with a small grin, which is later covered by the burger he’s currently eating.

 

“Yeah! Kou-chan ran into the net a lot, Tetsu forgot how to jump at one point so Kou-chan—“

 

“Tooru I’m half-awake please use their names.”

 

Oikawa pouts, “Okay, _fine_ , Bokuto ran into the net, Kuroo forgot how to jump so Bokuto carried him on his shoulders for half a set which by the way surprisingly okay…?”

 

“Did it now?”

 

“Yeah! Okay, here’s how it worked. Whenever they served it was _both_ of them, whenever they received it was _both_ of them, and whenever they spiked or blocked it was _both_ — actually they did everything together. But they actually got to serve, spike and block really decently! You know how both of them are tall right? Imagine how terrifying it would be to spike against them!

 

“Also! Daichi ended up forgetting how to move his legs so when he tried to receive a ball only his upper body moved forward. He fell forward _really_ hard I don’t even know what the fuck happened but he looked so stupid doing it! His _nose bled_ for fucks sake!”

 

Throughout that entire chunk of dialogue Oikawa spouted, Iwaizumi would chuckle a bit every now and then. He lowers his arm a bit, and Iwaizumi gives him a soft smile.

 

“What about you Tooru?”

 

Oikawa blinks. “What do you mean?”

 

Iwaizumi simply shrugs, takes one last bite out of his burger and he wipes the crumbs off of his hands. “I’m sure you’ve done something stupid as well.” Oikawa pretends to be offended, holding a hand up to his chest in supposed pain, “Me? Do something stupid in volleyball? I would never!”

 

He deadpans at him. “You rammed yourself into a wall trying to save a ball,” he starts counting, “your hands were also somehow 20 inches away from the ball when you tried to set so it fell on your face, you served so hard it hit me in the face and I was in the _bleachers_ watching—“

 

“Those were during practices! They don’t count!” Oikawa sticks a tongue out, and Iwaizumi only snorts in response, maintaining the deadpan expression.

 

For a few seconds silence surrounds them both, neither parties moving or speaking.

 

…

 

…

 

“Nothing! I swear! I can hold my liquor.” Oikawa states, crossing his arms, tilting his head upwardsarrogantly but Iwaizumi continues to stare at him, except this time he’s pretty sure he’s stifling a grin. “Last time we went drinking you cried about my arms and my ass for an hour. At three in the morning.” “Iwa-chan!” He gasps, “I thought we promised not to talk about that!” The other rolls his eyes, “You mean the incident that happens every time you drink?” “Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa swears to god he could cry here and now not because he’s being made fun of

 

“Okay! Fine!” As Oikawa begins, Iwaizumi leans a little closer to him. “I served a ball straight to Daishou’s head—“ 

 

“That’s the snitch right?” 

 

“Yeah— Wait, snitch?!” 

 

“Moving on.”

 

“I served a ball straight to Daishou’s head, and he was on the _other_ team. His nose bled. I also somehow forgot what to do so I held the ball instead of setting it, my dump apparently landed on Kuroo’s head who was y’know _on my team_ — Just to name a few.” 

 

Iwaizumi raises a brow, “A few?”

 

He pouts, “I’m not telling you all of them! It’s embarrassing!”

 

“I’ll ask Sawamura for a video then.”

 

“No!”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, leans towards Oikawa and gives him a quick kiss.

 

Oikawa’s so whipped, then he hears,

 

“I’m still getting that video.”

 

_“Hajime!”_

 

—

 

**December 23.**

 

“Tooru I love you but we’re not watching Interstellar.”

 

Oikawa gasps (but it’s not like Iwaizumi can see him since he’s in the other room preparing the popcorn), “What?! Why not?!”

 

“Tooru that thing is 3 hours long and it’s _not_ a Christmas movie.”

 

“But it’s _space_!”

 

Iwaizumi’s head pops up from the side of the open door, signature eyebrow scrunched face on, “Just pick a holiday classic.” Then his head disappears back into the room he’s in.

 

Oikawa pouts, and scrolls through the list Netflix has. There isn’t really anything that piques his interest, considering he’s watched most of them (he hasn’t watched some of them in years though so he doesn’t have a point)— then his finger stops on a really old movie:

 

Home Alone 2.

 

“Iwa-chan? What about Home Alone 2?” He hears a soft hum from the other room, then a response follows, “Doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

He finished microwaving the popcorn just in time, as Oikawa clicks on the movie for it to start playing and snuggles himself into the blanket. He pats the space between him, and Iwaizumi rests next to him. He hands him the bowl of popcorn (Oikawa gets the bigger portion, but Iwaizumi doesn’t really mind it) and the other mutters a small ‘thank you’ to him.

 

Throughout the film watching, the two would make comments every now and then, although Oikawa’s usually the one who initiates these small conversations,

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi hums in acknowledgement.

 

“Say if that,” Oikawa points to Kevin who’s essentially lost in New York, “happened to our hypothetical child, what would you do?” He had expected to get a response from him, since that’s normally what happens. Iwaizumi would typically flinch or suddenly choke or just go _‘huh? our child? what??’_ even after they started dating. That’s kind of what Oikawa is in their relationship— the annoying little shit who likes riling Iwaizumi up but he’s not _that_ bad. Whenever Iwaizumi takes it badly, he knows when to stop.

 

Except this time, he gets a different response,

 

“Well I mean any parent would be devastated, wouldn’t they? _Especially_ if this happened before. I feel like Kevin’s the kind of lil shit who just disappears constantly in the grocery, only to find out he’s just in the aisle next to you.”

 

It takes a few seconds for him to process the reply Iwaizumi gives him. He doesn’t notice, he just continues to eat his popcorn while watching the film, so Oikawa attempts to regain his composure, “To be fair though the family’s dumb, who the hell doesn’t check if their son’s in the plane?” 

 

Iwaizumi snorts, “McCallisters apparently.”

 

Going deeper into the movie, the dumber and dumber it gets (according to Iwaizumi), but the more Oikawa laughs (which makes Iwaizumi laugh a bit),

 

“I keep forgetting how stupid these two are,” Oikawa comments, pointing at Harry and Marv’s failed attempts at trying to get their revenge on the kid, although his comment is almost incomprehensible since he’s chewing on the popcorn (to which Iwaizumi says “Stop talking with your mouth full”).

 

Nearing the end of the movie, Oikawa notes that it’s like midnight at this point, and when he turns his head to his right, he finds his partner already asleep. So he switches the TV off, leans onto Iwaizumi and tries to fall asleep. He cuddles right up to him, absorbing his warmth considering that the room right now is pretty cold and smiles as he closes his eyes.

 

Next thing he knows, he’s falling deeper and deeper into slumber…

 

”Tooru the popcorn—“

 

He jolts awake, and accidentally lifts the bowl into the air that apparently he was still holding, causing it to fly all over the place. Thankfully, he doesn’t let go of the bowl, but that doesn’t necessarily change anything since the both of them ended up getting off of the bed and picking up the popcorn.

 

—

 

**December 24.**

 

By the time Iwaizumi wakes up from his afternoon nap and walks out of the room, he sees Oikawa chopping something in the kitchen. It’s definitely not dinner, since he’s incapable of cooking an actual meal (last time he and Matsukawa left him and Hanamaki to make dinner the food burnt), so he has to be doing something else.

 

“Oi, Tooru, what’re you doing?”

 

Oikawa turns around, with a knife in hand and a strawberry in the other, he smiles, “Oh, I’m baking a cake for the party later!”

 

Out of instinct he scrunches his eyebrows, “Let me help you.” He approaches him and leans onto the edge of the counter Oikawa’s currently chopping on. However, Oikawa instead moves in the opposite direction of Iwaizumi, bringing the chopping board with him. Iwaizumi frowns, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Iwa-chan you suck at baking.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Silence surrounds them for a few, but Oikawa sighs, moves back towards him and hands him the knife, “Okay, fine, you can cut the strawberries.” He takes the knife and stares at the chopping board for a bit before he actually starts slicing them while Oikawa heads towards the island counter opposite of them both, taking a bowl atop an ice bath and transfers it onto the stand mixer next to it. He turns it on, letting the mixer do its thing.

 

“Are you doing it right, Iwa-chan?” He turns his head to look at his slicing, and Iwaizumi nods, not looking at him, “Yeah, just slice ‘em right in the middle right?” Knowing that he’s got it, Oikawa turns his head back towards the mixer in front of him, “Yeah. I already did the strawberries for the filling.”

 

Neither of them continue to speak, as they’re too focused on trying to perfect what they’re doing (which isn’t even really that hard for Oikawa since he’s just making sure the whipped cream ends up right), with the sounds of slicing and the mixer going off between them.

 

“Alright, I’m done.” Iwaizumi starts, dropping the knife gently onto the chopping board. He grabs the hand towel that rests on the counter and wipes his hands with it. Oikawa nods as he stops the mixer, raising it and looks at it— the white cream although still liquid is noticeably thicker in comparison to when he started, but it maintains its shape while it drops itself back onto the bowl slowly. It’s ready. He lifts the bowl out of the stand and returns it to the ice bath.

 

“What’s next?” Iwaizumi asks, leaning his back on the counter while Oikawa just continues doing his own thing, “Now we put the cream!” He turns around towards the counter Iwaizumi’s on, and touches the cake gently. The cake isn’t so cold but it isn’t as hot as it was earlier, so he takes the knife that was used and slices the cake in half in the middle.

 

“Iwa-chan can you get that?” He points towards the small bowl containing dissolved sugar with a brush in it. He nods and hands it over to Oikawa who had just finished placing the bottom layer on the cake circle. Hebrushes it onto the cake, then afterwards he whisks the cream to form whipped cream and places it on the top of the cake.

 

“Iwa-chan, I trust you, you know that right?” Oikawa looks at him with a serious expression, and he can tell he’s for real. He nods.

 

“You have one job and that’s to assemble the cake.”

 

_That isn’t just one job_ , Iwaizumi thinks to himself. Either ways, he didn’t want him to do all of the work so this is the least he could do.

 

Here’s the thing, everything went rather smoothly— until Iwaizumi was in charge of essentially assembling the cake. Although he knew how to cook (better than his own partner), it didn’t necessarily mean he could decorate desserts. Normally, Oikawa wouldn’t mind whether or not Iwaizumi didn’t do well, but because this is for a _Christmas party_ , he’s a little on edge.

 

“Iwa-chan it’s supposed to go in a circle.”

 

“…Oh.” He had been placing it in a straight line for the past few strawberries, and thankfully he hasn’t finished lining it on the cake so he could just lift it out and rearrange them (Oikawa had to smoothen the cream again).

 

After that, nothing strange happens. He arranges them normally, covers it in whipped cream, places the other half of the cake on top, and covers that as well. Oikawa’s shoulders have visibly relaxed as he gets closer to ending—

 

Until they get to decorating the _top_ of the cake. Oikawa made the piping bag and placed the cream in it, and all that was left to do was to pipe them on and place the strawberries and blueberries. The problem? Well, _everything_.

 

“Iwa-chan it’s not straight!”

“The cream is falling!”

“The strawberries don’t go there!”

_“Hajime!”_

 

By the time he finished, it was too late for either of them to fix the mess Iwaizumi made so they decided to just stick with it.

 

“Y’know it doesn’t look so bad.” Iwaizumi grins at Oikawa, who only mockingly grimaces in response. “Iwa-chan you suck at baking.”

 

—

 

Unfortunately, Yuda, Sawauchi and Shido were unable to attend the party because apparently they’re all in Hokkaido. No one in the team is sure as to _why_ they went to Hokkaido during winter season, and since they already made plans for it before their own party they decided to just leave them be.

 

So far, the party’s been a mess and it’s only 11 in the evening. Matsukawa and Hanamaki have been vlogging the entire thing because _“It’s high in demand, you have no idea how many requests we got from our subscribers for this”_ but most of the video is actually just them dropping the camera by accident or because Kyotani’s too drunk to realize that it’s not a good idea to slap the camera off of their hands. Yahaba and Watari’s singing is also unbearable but Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s singing is _much worse_ considering that they won’t stop singing ‘All I want for Christmas’ off-tune. Alongside that, every now and then Kunimi would vanish in the middle of the party but apparently he’s just busy eating cake.

 

Speaking of cake, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s cake tasted good if everyone just pretended the decoration wasn’t lackluster. Some of the cream on top was bigger than the others, the strawberries were placed _on top_ of the cream rather than near it, there was also a cream and strawberry piece nearly collapsing at the edge of the cake— it was just _a mess_.

 

Thankfully, Watari was kind enough to try the cake out first because _“There’s no way it’s that bad, guys.”_ andbecause of that, everyone ended up eating the cake (including Kyotani, who surprised everyone when he wouldn’t stop eating it).

 

“Okay! Let’s go get some gifts!” Hanamaki yells from the other end of room, carrying the camera stick in his hand as he walks back to the center of the room near the tree. Everyone who wasn’t sitting on the couch walks towards it, namely Kunimi who was…eating cake.

 

Kindaichi raises his hand up slowly to get their attention, “Who’s going to go first?” Matsukawa snorts, gets off of the couch and walks towards the tree to hand his presents over, “I’ll go first.” Iwaizumi yells from beside Oikawa, “I hope you got me height!” to which he turns his head to the side to face him and smirks, “Congrats, you guessed right.”

 

“What.”

 

Matsukawa hands his box over to him, who reluctantly receives it, and as per Seijoh Christmas party gift rules, he opens it immediately.

 

It’s high heels.

 

Iwaizumi looks up from the box and Oikawa’s pretty sure he saw a vein popped out of his face, “What the fuck, Matsukawa.” He only winked at him and Iwaizumi probably got the message and immediately turned red. 

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Merry Christmas, it’s from Hiro and I.”

 

He continues to give out gifts, which were actually gifts from him and Hanamaki (Oikawa believes it’s because they didn’t want to think of two separate gifts (and not because of the fact they’re both _married_ )), and as expected, they were all joke gifts of some sort. Exhibit B, Yahaba got an ice cream lock protector because apparently Kyotani’s been stealing his ice cream at 2 in the morning.

 

The giving of gifts went rather smoothly, Watari got them handmade sweaters, Kunimi gave novels (except for Iwaizumi who just got a thick book about Godzilla), and Kindaichi gave the opposite of novels; comics, Yahaba and Kyotani gave them socks. Oikawa was next, except he said he wanted to give his gift to Iwaizumi last for ‘added dramatic effect’. What he got for Kyotani was probably a mistake:

 

Oikawa hands him a fairly large box, and Kyotani eyes the box considering it’s the biggest one he’s gotten so far— actually it’s the biggest one _anyone_ ’s gotten so far. “Open it, Kyoken-chan!” Oikawa grins at him, and he’s just a teeny tiny bit suspicious at what he got. Kyotani opens it, and ‘lo and behold it’s a _nerf gun_.

 

As Oikawa passes his gifts onto the rest of the team members, Kyotani had finished opening the box, then he loads the gun with the darts and everyone suddenly goes quiet when they heard him pull the handle back. He scrunched his eyebrows, “…what.” They mumbled ‘nothing’ and continued the gift giving.

 

However, every now and then Kyotani would just randomly shoot someone in the arm— especially Kunimi’s arm. Yahaba eventually ‘confiscated’ his nerf gun and Kyotani just grumbled in response.

 

The only member left was Iwaizumi, and as expected he plans on giving Oikawa his gift last. Oikawa pouts, “Whaat? Why?” And Iwaizumi could only look back at him, an innocent look on his face, “Obviously for,” he pauses, “added dramatic effect.” “Haha, fuck you too Iwa-chan.”

 

Oikawa for the most part wasn’t paying attention to what Iwaizumi was handing out considering he was there for when he purchased most of the gifts, but when he got a medium sized box from him he couldn’t help but wonder what it is.

 

He opens the box, and inside the box is another box. Oikawa looked up from the box, “Are you serious, Iwa-chan?” “Just open it.” So he kept opening it. _And opening_. The more he opens the box, the smaller it gets, until eventually, it’s now just a small box and Oikawa feels like he knows what’s coming but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Iwaizumi takes the box from him gently, and opens it himself. This time there wasn’t another smaller sized box.

 

Instead, it was a box that many have grown to recognize as a small velvet box. Oikawa gasps, and he swears he heard Hanamaki quietly say, “Oh my fucking god it’s happening.” Iwaizumi kneels in front of Oikawa (who’s still sitting on the couch), and opens the box.

 

(Oikawa’s eyes begin to slowly tear up.)

 

“Tooru, you’re the biggest idiot I know. You used to call me at 1 in the morning when we were 7 because you thought there was a monster under your bed, you climbed a tree to get to my window and also fell off the tree,” (Oikawa hears Kyotani snort), 

 

“And I’m never going to forget that time you barged into my room in _college_ uninvited for KFC. And sometimes I wonder what my life would’ve been like if mom didn’t insist on meeting my neighbor, but honestly? I wouldn’t trade this life for anything like that. We spent our entire life together, even before we started dating. You were the setter to my ace, _always._ I can’t imagine a life without you. I don’t know what else you’re supposed to say in these speech things, so I’ll just go with this: marry me, Tooru.”

 

(“Fucking finally.” Oikawa hears from Kunimi who is then shushed by Kindaichi.)

 

As if by cue, fireworks suddenly go off in their neighborhood, and Matsukawa turns his head to face the balcony door near them and mumbles “It’s Christmas already?” Kyotani grumbles, munching on the last chicken as he speaks which muffles his voice a bit, “Who the fuck set off fireworks we’re in Japan not America…”

 

Hanamaki moved a little bit from where he was standing, reaching a hand out to Yahaba and only mouthing the words _‘pay up’_. Everyone was waiting for his answer. He isn’t sure on how to react, so he takes out an identical looking box from the pocket of his jacket, and opens it. As his tears continue streaming down, he chokes on his words, “I— I was supposed to do it first, Iwa-chan.

 

“I had a speech prepared too! And you ruined it!”

 

“Wha—? How was I supposed to know you were going to propose?!”

 

“So dense, Iwa-chan!”

 

“Just fucking kiss already!” The two whipped their head to face Kyotani (who’s _still_ eating his chicken), eyebrows scrunched and he probably has a vein sticking out as well. Yahaba, who’s sitting next to him reaches a hand out to Hanamaki, _‘pay up’_ , he mouths. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t sure on how to react and just stood there, staring at each other, so Kunimi gets up from the couch and pulls Iwaizumi up. He motions his hand towards Oikawa, “You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Surprised by this comment, they look at each other, and laugh before leaning in to kiss each other. This gets cheers from the entire team, and even Hanamaki facing his camera and pretending to be surprised, wiping a pretend tear off of his eye. When the two pull apart, they put on their rings. Iwaizumi lifts a hand to wipe Oikawa’s tears off of his face, all the while with a small smile on his face, and Oikawa just laughs (but he’s still choking on tears).

 

“Say, Oikawa-san,” Yahaba starts, “what exactly was your speech supposed to be?” Oikawa looks at him and blinks once, then twice, until he shakes his head no, “I’m not saying it.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, “I’d like to hear it.” Oikawa feigns pain, gasping and stepping back away from the other, “Not you too!”

 

The entire room is filled with ‘do it’ over and over, and Oikawa sighs loudly that everyone goes silent, “Okay! Fine!” He turns again to face Iwaizumi, takes his hands, and looks him dead in the eye, “Hajime, I want you to be my rock.”

 

…

 

“Oikawa are you for real?” Matsukawa snorts, as everyone represses a laugh, “There’s no fucking way a _joke_ about his name is your speech.”

 

“I’m not telling my actual speech! It’s a secret! Fuck you guys!” The entire room is filled with laughter, and Matsukawa raises his glass in celebration, “To the two fucking idiots! Cheers!” “Matsukawa-san we don’t have a drink…”

 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with a grin that will definitely make his heart melt, as the fireworks in the background continue to go off, and says,

 

“Merry Christmas, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa chuckles, planting a gentle and soft kiss on his cheek, and takes his hand in his,

 

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the list of prompts!  
> home for the holidays  
> its cold, ur warm  
> we got each other the same gift  
> friends’ holiday party  
> surprises  
> snuggly cozy visit  
> cooking/baking with each other  
> movie night  
> home alone  
> accidental confessions
> 
> Once again, Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!!


End file.
